SkyClan
by Yofigful
Summary: Lightningstorm doesn't know her origins. All she knows is that she's been a SkyClan cat. But, it's always been on her mind. Who was her mom, her dad? Did she have any siblings? It clouded her mind so much as long as she could remember. On top of it, tensions between SandClan and SkyClan are so high, each cat doesn't know that the clanmate behind them can be the one to kill them.
1. Chapter 1

Lightningstorm yawned and opened her bright yellow eyes. The young she-cat warrior got up to her paws, exposing her fellow warriors to her clean white fur and odd blonde markings on her fur, which looked like lightning bolts.

"Look's like someone's finally up." grunted Streamfur, a grey-blue she cat with bright blue eyes, and light grey stripes along her back, going down to the tip of her tail.

"Back off, mousebrain." Lightningstorm grunted. Out of all of the cats in Skyclan, Streamfur was her worst in-clan enemy. Streamfur was always very bossy, and never liked any other she cats except for her friend, Foxpelt.

Before Streamfur could reply, Lightningstorm quickly ran out of the warrior den and out into the opening, the early fall breeze making her fur blow north, in the direction of the wind.

She trotted over to the fresh kill pile.

"Hmm..." she said, scanning the kill, "Not as much as the previous years, but it's not like I'm going to expect it to be like New Leaf's fresh kill pile. Might as well go hunt now."

Turning her head and making her way to exit the camp, she was suddenly stopped by Sharpclaw, Skyclan's deputy.

"Lightningstorm." Sharpclaw said, his deep masculine voice intimidating the young warrior.

"What is it, Sharpclaw?" Lightningstorm asked.

"Your friend, Mudclaw. Have you seen him around?" Sharpclaw asked.

"No, I haven't. Why? Is there a problem?" Lightningstorm asked curiously.

"You haven't heard?" Sharpclaw said, a surprised look on his face.

"No, what is the problem?" Lightningstorm asked.

"I hate to tell you now but... Mudclaw...his brother was killed."

Lightningstorm gasped, "Barktail's dead?!"

Sharpclaw lowered his head, "he was on patrol this morning, with Lilypaw and Jayheart, near the Sandclan territory. A couple of Sandclan cats were also nearby. Fighting broke out, as the Sandclan cats did not like Skyclan being so close to them. They managed to take two of the warrior's lives, but Barktail was killed in the process. Lilypaw was told by Jayheart to run back and tell the clan. Jayheart is bringing Barktail's body back."

Lightningstorm sighed, "He was a brave cat and a fine warrior. May he join Starclan tonight."

"Yes, indeed." Sharpclaw replied.

I wonder how Mudclaw will react to Barktail's death... thought Lightningstorm.

Just then, Jayheart came in, dragging in Barktail's body.

Lightningstorm started to make her way out of the camp, when Mudclaw came trotting in, holding a big, fat, vole in his mouth, enough to feed three apprentices.

Without even noticing his yellow and white friend, he dropped the vole into the fresh kill pile.

The young brown tom picked up a bird from the pile, about to eat for himself, when he saw his brother lying on the ground, cats surrounding him.

"Barktail!" he shouted, dropping the bird from his mouth, and sprinting to his brother.

Silentwind, the clan's medicine cat, was sitting next to the body, a grieving look on her face.

Mudclaw ran next to her, and looked at her, his soft brown eyes full of tears.

He then looked at his brother, his black and brown coat blood stained.

"I am sorry, Mudclaw."

Mudclaw lied down next to Barktail's corpse.

Lightningstorm wanted to comfort her unfortunate friend, but she knew the clan must be fed, and the fresh kill pile was far too low.

Hesitantly, she made her way out of the camp, to begin her daily hunt. 


	2. Chapter 2

"I can totally take you on!" Lightpaw hissed at Chippedpaw.

Chippedpaw laughed, "Hey Applepaw! Do you think Lightpaw can beat me in a fight?"

"A fight? Why would you want to fight?" Applepaw tilted her head to the side, curiously.

"He wants to." Chippedpaw said, mocking Lightpaw.

Lightpaw growled and pounced onto Chippedpaw's back. Chippedpaw meowed in surprise but quickly flipped onto his back so Lightpaw was trapped.

"What in Starclan is going on over here?!" BlazingWind came over, her sharp blue eyes intimidating the young cats.

Chippedpaw quickly got up and licked his chest casually.

"He started it!" Lightpaw complained as he got onto his paws.

"Did not!" Chippedpaw yelled back.

"I don't care who started it!" Blazingwind hissed, "Unless you two want to clean out the elders' den for a moon!"

The two apprentices quickly closed their mouths.

"Now, where's Lilypaw and Pantherpaw?" she demanded.

"They're out hunting with Goldensun and Darkface." Lightpaw said.

"Alright, fine. Now if I ever see you two fighting again, you'll pray to Starclan that your punishment won't be severe. Times like this are tough and the clan needs to stay strong and not fight together, not within each other! Tensions with Sandclan are high enough, do you think Silentwind will appreciate more wounds to heal?" Blazingwind asked.

"No, Blazingwind." The two apprentices said in unison.

"Good." Blazingwind said, and she began to walk away.

Suddenly, another cat walked into her. "Watch where you're going!" she hissed.

"Sorry, Blazingwind. I'm looking for Mudclaw. It's been three days since Barktail died, he's still not taking it well." Lightningstorm said.

"Oh, it's you. Sorry to snap like that, it's just that Chippedpaw and Lightpaw are fighting constantly. We only have five apprentices, not nearly enough. Are you old enough to have kits?" Blazingwind asked quickly.

Lightningstorm's face lit up a bright red under her white fur, "Um, yes, technically. But it's almost Leaf Bare, kits shouldn't be born until New Leaf. Besides, I've only been a warrior for four moons, you've been a warrior for seven. I have also not found an ideal mate."

"I understand Lightningstorm, nor have I, but when I do, I will make sure they will become strong warriors." Blazingwind said, confident in her future.

"Okay, have fun with that. I'll just go see Mudclaw now. Goodbye, Blazingwind." Lightningstorm said.

"Goodbye, Lightningstorm."

Lightningstorm made her way into the Warriors' den and there was Mudclaw, by himself, looking at the back of the wall.

"Mudclaw." Lightningstorm said softly.

Mudclaw's ears pricked up and he gasped and quickly turned his head, his brown eyes meeting Lightningstorm's yellow ones.

Lightningstorm approached him and sat next to him, her tail curled around her paws.

There was silence for a few minutes, until Lightningstorm spoke up.

"He was a loyal, strong, and brave warrior."

Mudclaw turned to face her.

Lightningstorm purred, "Luckily, we have a cat just like him."

She licked the side of Mudclaw's face, "He is in Starclan now where he will watch over and protect our clan."

Mudclaw smiled, "You're right, Lightningstorm. I must carry on and keep the clan strong. It's what Barktail would've wanted."

"Exactly." Lightningstorm smiled, just when Jayheart walked in.

"Mudclaw, Lightningstorm, the naming ceremony for Tallkit will be happening immediately."

The two warriors quickly leaped out of the den and towards high rock.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey come to high rock." Hivestar announced.

The clan quickly gathered around high rock, where they could see Tallkit standing next to Hivestar.

"Today Tallkit will become an apprentice. Tallkit, you shall now be known as Tallpaw. I decided the mentor of Tallpaw should be Spottedtail."

Spottedtail quickly leapt onto high rock with her new apprentice.

"Spottedtail, you have learned from Riverfoot. May you pass down these skills onto Tallpaw."

The whole clan meowed in excitement. A new apprentice!

"Tallpaw! Tallpaw! Tallpaw!" The clan cheered.

Chippedpaw, Pantherpaw, Lightpaw, Lilypaw, and Applepaw all went to greet their new denmate.

"This is exactly what the clan needs, more apprentices. I'm sure we'll be okay." Lightningstorm reassured her friend.

Mudclaw nodded, but his head suddenly turned when he heard Goldensun yell out his name.

"What is it, Goldensun?" Mudclaw asked.

"Wanna go hunting together?" Goldensun asked.

"Lightningstorm, is that alright?" Mudclaw asked.

"Of course, Mudclaw. You don't need my permission. Go have some tom time." Lightningstorm laughed.

"Alright then, see you, Lightningstorm!" Mudclaw said as he ran out of camp with Goldensun.

Lightningstorm turned around and wondered where to find Blazingwind. Perhaps the two can share tongues until moonhigh rolls around, not she's did her daily hunt and ate her share of food.

"Hey Ratface!" Silverfur called from behind.

Lightningstorm turned around with anger. What did that mousebrain want now?!

Silverfur was next to Foxpelt, the two she-cats having an evil smile on their faces.

"What do you want?" Lightningstorm hissed.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that your one friend is gone and all. Might as well be a loner." Foxpelt said.

"Mudclaw's not my only friend! I'm friends with Blazingwind too."

"Ooh, Blazingwind! Pfft, cat's out of her mind anyway. You wish you were as great us." Streamfur said.

"Wow, the maturity of a kit." Lightningstorm remarked, "How's the nursery, Streamkit and Foxkit?"

The two warriors growled in anger, "Whatever. At least we're-"

"At least you're what?" Bristlefur came from behind Lightningstorm.

"Bristlefur! Um, I meant to say, at least we're, um..." Streamfur said quickly in worry.

"Nevermind, don't answer. Cm'on Lightningstorm, let's go."

Lightningstorm quickly followed Bristlefur outside of camp and elsewhere in the territory.

"Why are you bringing me here, Bristlefur?" Lightningstorm asked.

"You seem like you need a break from those two." he said, "But I've never talked to you much. Care to share tongues?"

"Sure." Lightningstorm said, and began grooming Bristlefur's back. Bristlefur groomed Lightningstorm's hind right leg.

"So, tell me, I've never seen you with any cats...do you have any friends?" Lightningstorm asked.

"I tried making friends with Darkface, of course he didn't want that. I tried to impress Blazingwind, thought she was pretty cute, ended up with a couple of scratches on my face." Bristlefur laughed. "I tried to talk to you but you always seemed busy with Mudclaw. I was friends with Goldensun for a few moons, but he said he 'didn't like my attitude' so he left me recently, I see he's trying to be friends with Mudclaw now. So no, I don't have any friends."

"Well, you seem nice. I can be your friend." Lightningstorm smiled.

"Thank Starclan." Bristlefur said, and smiled.

***

"Hey, are those two cats over there?" Mudclaw asked as Goldensun picked up a fat bird from the ground.

Goldensun looked over. "Yeah, do they smell any different?"

Mudclaw rose his head up into the air and took a big sniff.

"No, they smell like Skyclan. Why are they out here though? They don't even look like they're hunting." Mudclaw said.

"Wait a second," Goldensun squinted, "Is that Lightningstorm and Bristlefur?"

"What? Lightningstorm? Are you sure?" Mudclaw asked.

"I'm sure, let's go check it out."

The two cats quietly crept towards the two warriors.

"They're sharing tongues." Goldensun said, "Without a doubt, Lightningstorm and Bristlefur."

Mudclaw was confused. Why would Lightningstorm suddenly be sharing tongues with a tom in the middle of the hunting territory.

"Should we go back?" Mudclaw asked. He didn't want to make Lightningstorm mad.

"No. I don't trust Bristlefur." Goldensun told the other tom, "I'll call them. You stay behind me."

"O-okay." Mudclaw stammered.

"Lightningstorm! Bristlefur!" Goldensun called out. The two cats stopped sharing tongues and looked in the direction of Goldensun's voice.

Goldensun ran up to the two warriors and Mudclaw hesitantly followed.

"Why are you two sharing tongues in the middle of our hunting territory?" Goldensun asked suspiciously.

Lightningstorm was just staring at Mudclaw, a confused look on her face.

"Lightningstorm here was getting annoyed by Foxpelt and Streamfur, so I asked her if she wanted to get away from them outside of camp and we could share tongues to get to know each other better."

"Okay, well, hurry up, Dusk patrol is going to be mad if they have to stop to make sure you aren't rogues! Cm'on!" Goldensun hissed.

"We can help you two carry your catch back to the clan. Are you ready to go, Lightningstorm?" Bristlefur asked.

"Yup. Let's go." Lightningstorm purred. Why was Goldensun so hostile to Bristlefur? He seemed like a nice tom. Whatever the case, moon high was approaching and the warriors needed to get back to camp.

Quickly, all four went to pick up the prey and head back to camp to feed the clan.


	3. Chapter 3

Mudclaw helped himself to a nice, fat, mouse. After a long day of hunting and patrolling, it was finally time for him to relax and go to bed.

"Mudclaw?"

Mudclaw raised his head off to see Lightningstorm.

"Hi, Lightningstorm." He said, and then went back to chewing on his mouse.

"What's the matter?" Lightningstorm asked, watching the tom eat his food.

"Nothing." Mudclaw replied blandly. Quickly, he finished up his mouse, and trotted into the warriors' den.

Why had he been so... emotionless lately? For the past moon, life was just _different._ It used to just be him and Lightningstorm. Now there was Goldensun, Blazingwind, and Bristlefur. He liked all three, but with his sheepish personality, a bigger group of friends wasn't really his thing. However, they were of his clan. He had to remember that they will fight for each other, friends or not. Yet again, there was a bit of hostility in this group of five. Goldensun obviously didn't get along with Bristlefur. The other three cats got along fine with the cocky tom, but you can't help but notice the two cats hissing at each other whenever eye contact was made.

Mudclaw quickly finished up his thoughts and went to sleep.

***

Blazingwind was the first to wake up to the sound of hissing. Her ears shot up and she launched herself out of the warriors' den, to only see dawn patrol up against a Grassclan cat.

"A Grassclan cat!" Blazingwind hissed, "What are they doing in Skyclan's territory?"

The Grassclan cat just smiled at the aggressive she-cat. The tom had pure white fur with unnaturally an bright yellow left eye. The cat had long scruff covering the right eye. The cat smiled.

"I would not like to be called 'Grassclan cat', beautiful she." The cat appeared in front of Blazingwind, his nose inches away from her's.

Blazingwind jumped back in surprise and quickly swiped her paw to hit the Grassclan cat's face, but he was gone.

"I'm known as Oddeye." The cat appeared behind Blazingwind.

"Enough!" Blazingwind yowled, and pinned herself on top of the tom.

"How did you get into Skyclan's camp without dawn patrol noticing?" she demanded. The tom smiled again.

"Good reflexes, and stealth. I stayed far enough away so they wouldn't smell me," The cat quickly slipped under Blazingwind and appeared beside her, "Isn't it obvious?"

"_Stop harassing Blazingwind!" _Chipped paw yelled, ears folded back, eyes slanted, claws unsheathed, and fur standing up.

"Oh little kit, what are you doing out of the nursery?" Oddeye asked, appearing in front of the apprentice.

"I'm not a kit! I'm an apprentice!" Chippedpaw yelled in Oddeye's face, however, Oddeye didn't flinch- he smiled.

"Oh, I would've never guessed. Unfortunately, you're not the kit I'm looking for." Oddeye turned his head to the other two dawn patrol cats- Darkface and Woodenfur.

"What, are you planning on taking one of our kits?!" Woodenfur snarled, her hostility to the maximum. Darkface showed no reaction or emotion.

Blazingwind gasped, too shocked to move. Why would Grassclan want a Skyclan kit?

"You." Oddeye faced Darkface.

"You're mysterious." Oddeye commented, now behind Darkface.

"You're... dark." Oddeye said, now in front of Darkface.

Darkface still held no reaction.

"Hellooooo? Any cat in there?" Oddeye asked, moving his paw in front of Darkface's face. Still no reaction.

"Hm, I thought s-" Oddeye was cut off by the powerful headbutt to his chest of Darkface, violently landing on the ground. He howled in pain.

"You-" Warriors and apprentices came streaming out of the dens, hearing the cry of the intruder.

"Who is this?!" Bristlefur demanded.

Hivestar came out from his den, standing on high rock, and gasped. "You! I thought you were killed by Rockclan many moons ago!"

"I can't believe you're the leader of this pathetic clan!" Oddeye responded, "I will kill you and your kit!"

The warriors and apprentices unsheathed their claws.

Sharpclaw approached the intruder. "Leave, now." his deep voice boomed, his body towering over Oddeye's.

Oddeye hissed, and crouched.

"Or what?" he challenged.

Sharpclaw lifted up his large paw and unsheathed his claws, "Or you'll pray to Starclan that you never set your paws on Skyclan territory."

Oddeye hissed one more time, but in a flash, he was gone from Skyclan camp.

"Hivestar," Sharpclaw turned over to Hivestar, "Who was that cat?"

Hivestar sighed, "It was all back when I was an apprentice. As every cat knows, I was the son of Cougarfur. Cougarfur killed Grassclan's deputy, Northernwind. Northernwind had a kit, Oddpaw. And Oddpaw was enraged, because his mother was also killed. He had no parents. Later, in a battle between Rockclan and Grassclan, it was told that Oddpaw was killed by Rockclan at the Gathering. Obviously, Oddpaw didn't die, and became a warrior and is now Oddeye. Oddeye is still enraged and wants to kill me and Copperkit because we share my father's blood."

Bristlefur spoke up,

"Do not worry, Hivestar. We will protect you from Oddeye at all costs. Even if the cost is our lives."


	4. Chapter 4

Coldheart sneered, "What do you want?" as her son entered the nursery.

Mudclaw hesitated for a moment, but then shot back, "Hi mom." he said, obviously annoyed by her attitude.

"Don't ever call me that!" Coldheart yelled, and Fastkit and Copperkit cried at the sudden movement. Quickly, Coldheart lay back down, letting the crying kits suckle once again.

"But I'm your son!" Mudclaw complained, his claws naturally unsheathing, "Why do you hate me?"

"You're so much like your father," Coldheart growled, "Leave. I don't want to see you anymore."

Mudclaw bit his lip, but left slowly, giving his mom a cold stare.

"Don't even try." he walked past Lightningstorm before she could say anything.

"Mudclaw-" she hesitated, but Mudclaw already slipped into the warriors' den.

Lightningstorm sighed. She heard pawsteps behind her, and turned her head to see Bristlefur.

"What's wrong with Mudclaw?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Problems with Coldheart." Lightningstorm said blandly.

"Oh." Bristlefur responded simply, "Well, I have plenty of time in the world to spend with you. Wanna go catch some prey and share tongues, the usual?" he asked, facing his yellow and blonde friend.

"Sure thing." Lightningstorm responded. Anything to get her mind off of Mudclaw.

The two young warriors raced out of the camp, and raced towards the border between GrassClan and Skyclan.

"Why are we so close to GrassClan?" Lightningstorm asked.

"It's that Oddeye tom," Bristlefur admitted, "I don't want him getting anywhere close to Skyclan territory."

"I'm not worried. Hivestar is young and strong and we will be okay." Lightningstorm responded.

"As am I, young and strong, and certainly okay." a voice came from on top of a tree branch.

The two SkyClan warriors jumped back in surprise.

"Get out of SkyClan territory!" Bristlefur launched himself up onto the branch Oddeye was on, but Oddeye quickly jumped off and faced Lightningstorm.

"Is that your mate?" he teased.

Lightningstorm's face was full of shock and embarrassment. "Wha-"

"Hm, I would kill him. But I love you too much to do that." his voice was creepily soothing.

"What are you saying?!" Bristlefur pounced on Oddeye's back, and Oddeye jumped backwards in sudden surprise.

"I am just paying respects, you lucky foolish mousebrain!" Oddeye yelled, and then quickly swiped his claw across Bristlefur's face, and then quickly ran back into Grassclan territory, and disappeared.

Bristlefur got up, his face scratched, but nothing too serious.

"Lightningstorm," he said assertively, "What in Starclan did he mean by 'I love you too much'?"

"I don't know!" Lightningstorm cried, "I swear, I don't know him!"

Bristlefur sighed, "Well, are you worried now?"

"Yes!" Lightningstorm yowled, and got in Bristlefur's face, "Isn't it obvious?"

"What's all the ruckus?!" Woodenfur and Applepaw came running up towards the two warriors, paws heavily beating against the ground as they ran.

The two warriors quickly turned their heads towards the mentor and apprentice.

"Oh, I see I interrupted something." Woodenfur's face went red hot, "Um, Applepaw, let's go, now."

"_No!_" The two yelled in unison.

"That's not what it was, Woodenfur," Lightningstorm chuckled nervously, "We saw Oddeye in SkyClan and freaked out. Sorry."

"Oddeye?!" Woodenfur howled, "That tom, I swear! We must kill him!"

"We can save that for later." Bristlefur said, "Right now we must warn Hivestar."

"Applepaw," Woodenfur turned to her apprentice, "Please send the message of Oddeye being in Skyclan territory to Sharpclaw. Sharpclaw can discuss it with Hivestar."

"Okey dokey lokey!" Applepaw said, and trotted back towards camp.

Woodenfur sighed, "I'm afraid he will kill most of our clan. SkyClan is already small enough, after..." her face scrunched up, and she shook her head.

The other two warriors looked at the ground.

Lightningstorm looked Woodenfur in the eyes, "It was a... tragic time for SkyClan."

_"Help! Some cat, help!" Mildwind cried, blood spilling all over the camp ground. Blazingpaw quickly woke up to the screaming, and gasped as she saw her mom trapped in the jaws of a dog._

_"Mom!" she cried, as other warriors and apprentices came flooding out of their dens. Quickly, the dog finished off Mildwind by a swift snap of a neck, and dropped her on the ground, facing Blazingpaw, snarling, when Illfoot launched herself onto the dog's face, clawing at it's eyes._

_"Quick, get the elders, queens, and kits out of the camp!" Sharpclaw commanded. Hivetail, soon to be known as Hivestar, was traveling to Highstones that night to earn his name as leader, forcing Sharpclaw, the young deputy, to take over._

_Woodenfur and Jayheart guided the elders, queens, and their kits out of camp and towards safety. But the dog quickly snatched up Quietbird and finished her, as she screamed in horror, Riverfoot's face full of devastation. "Quick, Riverfoot! Now!" Whisperwind yowled, and grabbed the elderly cat, and began to ran, as the dog started to chase them, Riverfoot's eyes wide with horror, and Whisperwind stopped, and threw Riverfoot down a narrow ditch, too small for the dog to get into and too deep for the the dog to fit his muzzle in._

_The dog grabbed Whisperwind and quickly broke his bones as he cried in horror and pain._

_The dog returned to the campground, snarling, searching for anymore cats to kill. There was three cats left; Tanstripe, Flyface, and Sharpclaw._

_Tanstripe, who was usually jumpy and happy, had her eyes locked and ready to kill the dog. The dog was badly wounded by the cats, but could easily kill the three warriors._

_"Tanstripe! You are impregnated with a kit! You cannot fight this dog!" Sharpclaw hissed._

_The dog seemed to be smiling as blood dripped out of his jaws, and the body of Illfoot lay below him._

_Sharpclaw grabbed Tanstripe's scruff and ran out of the camp as fast as he could, while Flyface battled the dog._

_Sharpclaw met up with the Clan at Hillpeak, a steep, small, hill that had nothing but grass and small on top of it, with other rolling, larger, hills, surrounding it, which seemed to lead to nowhere._

_"Sharpclaw! Where is Whisperwind, Flyface, and Riverfoot?!" Coldheart demanded._

_Barktail comforted the very young crying Pantherkit, as she knew her mother was killed in battle with the dog. Mudpaw uncomfortably attempted to help his niece._

_"Flyface was in combat with the dog once I brought Tanstripe here. He is very likely going to be dead once we arrive back at camp."_

_Yowls of sadness and anger came throughout the clan._

_"Listen, SkyClan. I will tell you who is dead and who is missing," Sharpclaw began, "Quietbird, Illfoot, and Mildwind are dead. Whisperwind and Riverfoot are missing. One or both of them may be dead. Flyface may be dead once we return."_

_Blazingpaw's eyes shined in the moonlight with tears._

_"Blazingpaw," Goldenpaw approached his fellow apprentice, "I am sorry about your mother." he comforted the young she-cat by pressing his head against her pelt, and grooming the side of her face. Woodenfur joined with her niece to mourn Mildwind._

_"Mudpaw? Barktail?" Lightningpaw approached her friend and his brother, "Are you worried about Flyface?"_

_"Yes, Lightningpaw, we are. Whatever happens, Flyface will always be known as a brave warrior, dead or not." Barktail said._

_A few hours later, the Clan returned back to camp, where the bodies of Illfoot, Mildwind, Quietbird, and Flyface lay._

_A mixed face of dissapointment and devastation shone on Mudpaw, Barktail, and Coldheart's face._

_"Cats, the sun rise is soon, Hivestar will be returning. Blazingpaw, Foxpaw and Woodenfur, please go find Whisperwind and Riverfoot. Barktail, Jayheart, Spottedtail, please bury the bodies of our honorable cats." Sharpclaw commanded._

_"Yes, Sharpclaw." the warriors and apprentices nodded their heads._

_"Apprentices," Sharpclaw turned to Bristlepaw, Lightningpaw, and Mudpaw "you shall hunt for our clan. Our fresh kill pile used to be rich until that filthy dog took it."_

_Quickly, the apprentices took off, and lastly, Sharpclaw turned to Streampaw, Silentwind, queens, and elders, "Queens, you may return to the nursery, elders, you may return to your den. Silentwind, Goldenpaw, Brightcloud, and Streampaw will help you if you need anything."_

_As each cat went upon their duty, Sharpclaw sighed. Today was a tragic day for SkyClan. Not only did four cats die, and two more possibly dead, but Hivestar was not here, in fact, he was getting his nine lives at the Highstones. Could this mean StarClan had a certain doom in mind for SkyClan?_


End file.
